


Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives

by vogeld



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, might be part of a bigger work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeld/pseuds/vogeld
Summary: За всю свою жизнь Магнус несколько раз встречал свою родственную душу в разных обличиях, но ни с кем не ощущал такой тесной связи, как с Алеком.Альтернативная Вселенная, в которой ты не можешь ощущать прикосновения, пока твой соулмейт не дотронется до тебя.





	Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body Dies But The Soul Forever Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138784) by [Twykad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad). 



> 7 дней сумеречных пейрингов - день 3 - Малек.

Ты осознаёшь, насколько замечательно чувствовать чужие прикосновения, лишь два раза в жизни: когда ты встречаешь своего соулмейта и ощущаешь это впервые и когда он исчезает – когда твоя родственная душа умирает.

Поразительно, насколько легко забыть отсутствие чувствительности к прикосновениям, когда ты встречаешь свою вторую половинку, и как больно становится, когда чувствительность вновь исчезает. Это касается не только скорби по тому, кого ты любил, тому, чья душа была связана с тобой, это ещё и насколько сильно ты скучаешь по ощущению тёплых или холодных рук на своей коже, объятиям своих друзей и родственников, боли во время драки… Отсутствие чувствительности имеет четыре фазы: привыкание, забвение, потеря и жажда.

Магнус считает, что существование родственных душ нечестно. Соулмейт может находиться в любом уголке мира, и вы, возможно, никогда не встретитесь. Или ты пройдёшь мимо него, находящегося в толпе, не поняв, кто это был, лишь внезапно почувствуешь. А ведь ты можешь никогда больше его не увидеть, просто узнаешь, что тот умер, когда это произойдёт. Такое случилось с Магнусом чуть больше века назад и это привело его лишь к проблемам – к Камилле.

Магнус бессмертен, и это вторая причина, по которой ему не нравится идея родственных душ. Быть бессмертным хорошо, только если твой соулмейт тоже вечен. Но до сих пор все его соулмейты были смертными, и если душа возвращается обратно на землю, то её воспоминания – нет. Магнус устал встречать её, строить с ней отношения, терять её и мучаться жаждой прикоснуться… Повторять вновь и вновь. Всё это так выматывает. На самом деле, это происходит не так часто, но всегда изнуряюще и настолько болезненно...

Прошло около полувека, и он ждёт, молится, чтобы его вторая половинка вернулась. Интересно, как душа будет выглядеть на этот раз? Может, она будет бессмертна и останется с ним? Имасу, Этта… Обе покинули его, хотя они с Эттой остались друзьями и Магнус продолжал навещать её, пока возраст не стёр память и она не забыла его.

Магнус вздыхает и делает очередной глоток коктейля. Думать о родственных душах поздно ночью явно не было хорошей идеей. Сейчас он полон печали и уныния.

Он мысленно возвращается к юному сумеречному охотнику, которого встретил в Пандемониуме ранее. Высокий красивый брюнет – вот бы он был соулмейтом Магнуса в этот раз. Горький смешок вырывается из него: маг и сумеречный охотник? Невозможно.

***

Алек или _Александр_ , как вскоре догадывается Магнус, – его соулмейт. И Верховный маг никогда ещё ни в чём не был так уверен, хотя ни разу не прикоснулся к нему. Магнус верит, что юноша чувствует то же самое. Возможно, часть воспоминаний всё же осталась? Потому что магу слишком знаком этот взгляд: их души узнали друг друга. Он ведь знал это с самого начала, просто не мог поверить, что его родственная душа на этот раз окажется в теле сумеречного охотника. Как же иронично. Или Магнус слишком на многое надеется?

Правда вот-вот раскроется, и он может признаться, что никогда раньше не нервничал так, как сейчас, протягивая Алеку руку. Магнус не смотрит на юного охотника, когда тот берёт его за руку.

И вот случилось. Ладонь Александра немного вспотевшая, но мягкая. Может, слишком мягкая для лучника? А ещё она тёплая, Магнусу так тепло и уютно, что он сейчас растает. Алек обнимает его крепко, но вместе с тем нежно.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Магнус видит, насколько ошеломлён его соулмейт. Тот чувствует страх вперемешку с надеждой, волнением и радостью. Маг дарит охотнику ободряющую улыбку, зная, что, несмотря на трудности, на то, что их жизни вскоре кардинально изменятся, они снова вместе. И Магнус наконец чувствует себя _живым._

Его родственная душа вновь смертна. Встретить её, заново построить с ней отношения, потерять, мучаться жаждой прикоснуться… И дальше по кругу. _Но это, чёрт возьми, того стоит._


End file.
